


Always

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a not too happy nightmare about his boyfriend. Ray helps calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

14: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Ray shifted, blinking open his eyes slightly. He grunted as he turned over to see the clock, the red LED numbers telling him it was a little after 3 am. He turned back and tightened his arms around Michael, who gave a muffled cry. His eye brows furrowed and realized Michael was shaking.

Ray sat up, shaking Michael slightly, prompting him to wake up. Michael whimpered again and shifted, biting his lip.

“Michael, wake up.” Ray shook him again rougher, the red heads eyes snapping open. Michaels breath was fast and his eyes weren’t in focus. Ray frowned and cupped his cheek.

“Michael are you okay?”

Michaels eyes found Rays and grasped at Rays wrist.

“N-nightmare.” He rasped out, shaking a bit.

“Wanna talk about it?” Ray rubbed his thumb across Michaels cheek gently.

“Y-you, kidnapped…blood…” Michael choked on a sob, Ray immediately laying down and pulling Michael into his chest.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. Michael clutched to Rays back, pressing his face into his chest.

“O-okay…”

Ray rubbed his back and neck, humming softly. Michael soon calmed down but not willing to loosen his hold on Ray any time soon.

“T-thanks Ray…”

“You’re welcome Michael.“

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from: http://let-gavin-free.tumblr.com/post/115824460958/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you


End file.
